Push-pull motion transmitting remote control assemblies are well suited as actuators for such uses as with brake and transmission assemblies. The motion transmitting remote conrol assemblies generally include a flexible core element supported for linear movement within a conduit. A terminal member is mounted on the end portion of the core element to interconnect the core element in a control member such as a lever. Noise isolation between the core element and lever are often required to prevent the transduction of vibrations and the resulting noise. Presently, terminal members are used which are integral members molded onto the end portion of the core element. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,600 to Bennett discloses a push-pull assembly including a terminal member having a resilient member disposed in the passageway thereof for cushioning the control member for preventing the transmission of vibration between the control member and the core element. The invention of this Bennett patent is well suited for supporting a rod member extending therethrough. The instant invention provides a terminal member including vibration dampening means adapted for supporting and retaining a ball pin therewithin rather than a rod, the ball pin extending from a body portion of a projection connected to or integrally extending from a control member.